fanon_smash_brosfandomcom-20200214-history
Brake (Super Smash Flash OC)
Brake is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash OC. He now instead of having moves and special moves out from Marth, Roy and Ike all mixed together, he stats most moves of Ike himself. This is likely having Brake the Ike of the game. Instead of his Radiant Dawn outfit he had in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate RP, He now wears his Fire Emblem Awakening outfit on. Attributes Brake is a moderately heavy character with slow, but powerful attacks. Brake is considered a slow character in the game due to his slow attacks and slow ground and air speed. Most of his attacks though possess high damage, high knockback, and good range, giving Brake startling killing potential at low damages. Brake is also one of the best characters to crouch-cancel a jab with, as the move can accrue upwards of 20% on opponents when crouch-canceling the original hit into another jab a few times. Brake works best when playing the range game, best maximized by using his forward-air whenever retreating. His fair has the distinction of having the most horizontal attack range of any normal aerial in the game. Though Brake himself is slow, his attacks will surprise opponents when hitting from maximum range. Using the attack to effectively approach depending on the situation, Brake can pursue follow ups such as more fairs, his far-reaching dash attack, or an attempt at outwitting the foe into his Quick Draw forward special. However, all three of those moves are very punishable if they miss. At a distance, one can even use Quick Draw to punish on wake-up because of the move's ability to be held indefinitely. However, Brake definitely has his drawbacks. His dash speed is fairly slow, and he is as big a target as (Same body structure). His counter attack starts at frame 10 which can be very difficult to have when someone interrupts his attack. Although he's heavy but his falling speed is fast for him making it hard for him to use Blazer to come back to the stage. Most of his moves have long start-up lag which it makes his opponents avoid every attack he makes, which can be a problem. Quick Draw needs to be charged to get far, and is easily blocked by anyone willing to get hit by it before Brake can reach the ledge, making him extremely vulnerable to low-angle attacks and edge guarding. Blazer is very predictable but also difficult to guard against by any character with short ranged attack, due to the knockback resistance the move grants and the fact that Brake's sword reaches the ledge long before he does. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack: *Standard Attack 2: *Standard Attack 3: *Side Tilt: *Side Smash: *Up Tilt: *Up Smash: *Down Tilt: *Down Smash: *Dash Attack: Ariel Attacks *Neutral Ariel: *Forward Ariel: *Back Ariel: *Up Ariel: *Down Ariel: Grabs and Throws *Grab: *Pummel: *Forward Throw: *Back Throw: *Up Throw: *Down Throw: Other *Ledge Attack: *100% Ledge Attack: *Floor Attack: Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: *Taunts: **Standard: **Side: **Down: *Idle poses: ** *Fanfare: *Wins: *Loses: In competitive play Tier placement history Artwork Brake Main.png|Ignis' current pixel art render Trivia External Links *Super-Baxter's deviantART Page Category:Super Smash Flash OC